Trouble in the Skies
by Shadowgirl2000
Summary: During a horrible storm, the storm hawks get seperated from one another, unknown where the others are they find themselves in their own troubles and have to find their way out of them on their own and without the help from their teammates. My first fanic


Troubles in the Skies

Prologue:

_Aerrow of the Storm Hawks stood looking out the window of the Condor at the stormy weather. It wasn't looking good. The wind was picking up and looking rough. It was normally not this bad. It troubled him but it seemed to trouble Stork way more, who was at the steering wheel looking around panicking. _

"We better get out of this weather soon or we will all die!" Stork cried looking for the nearest Terra. "We have to land."

"Stork, you are such a worry-wart. It's just a little bad weather." Finn said walking up to join Aerrow.

"You don't know the true terror of stormy weather, one minute everything's fine and then BAM!" Stork said yelling so loud that caused Aerrow to look back at Stork with curiosity in his green eyes.

"You think that this weather will true out to be that bad?" Aerrow asked, the green haired Merb turned to his leader and nodded his head cryptically, this did not make Aerrow feel any better.

"Well, I agree with Stork we should land soon anyways, just to be safe." Piper said looking up from her book from the couch as Junko was eating next to her.

"You guys worry too much, we'll be fine!" Finn said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "This storm is probably going to pass any minute."

Aerrow could only wish Finn was right, this storm was ominous and it was bad to be flying in this kind of weather anyways. They had flown through storms before but they were never as bad as this one looked. The dark puffy storm clouds were lingering in the clouds.

'Finn has to be right, he has to be.' Aerrow thought as Radar sat on his shoulder. But as it turns out Finn was in fact wrong.

A bolt of lightning struck near the ship and rain poured down on the windows. Thunder boomed down which didn't help the situation, as the wind picked up causing the ship to rock back and forth.

"This is it. The end is near!" Stork said running from the steering wheel and started running around the ship. "We are going to die! Goodbye cruel world!"

The ship rocked back causing Finn to be flung against the wall, he stood up weakly as he tried to find his balance only to be flung into another wall.

"Finn, are you okay?" Aerrow yelled over the noise.

"I'm just as good as every pirate out to sea." Finn said as he stood up.

"I take that statement as an automatic no." Junko said as he hung on to part of the wall.

"We're going to die!" Stork screamed. Piper grabbed the neckline of his shirt to keep him from running.

"No, we're not going to die!" Piper yelled over the wind's howls. "We need to get off the ship before it crashes."

"Piper's right, we can find the Condor later, we should get out!" Aerrow said. "Everyone agree!"

"Agreed!" The rest of the Storm Hawks answered. They quickly ran towards their skimmers. Each one got on and started to move out into the weather. Stork was the only one who could steer the Condor he stayed behind.

The weather outside was worse when flying then looking at it through a window of the Condor. The rain was pouring down harder than it was at first. The thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Piper flew beside Aerrow, she gave him a tiny smile trying to give him a little bit of hope.

"We need to stick together." Aerrow yelled to the others.

"You got it dude!" Finn yelled. The others nodded.

Aerrow could only hope that maybe just maybe that they could keep that promise, if they got separated how would they find each other? He prayed that they wouldn't get separated, but that was easier said than done. The weather was getting worse, the wind was picking up causing Aerrow's skimmer to drop a little towards the ground. He quickly got it back into the air. He glanced around to see that the others were no longer with him.

"Finn! Piper!" he yelled into the storm. "Junko! Stork!" There was no answer. Only the booming of the thunder answered. Rain fell onto Aerrow's face, he wiped it off but as he looked around he knew that the others were no longer there, his nightmare had come true. The storm hawks were separated. Lightning struck once more right in front of Aerrow. His skimmer was shorting out.

"No! No! No!" he cried as his skimmer dropped from the sky onto the ground, Radar was clinging to his shoulder. "Come on! Come on!" he tried to get the Skimmer to start but there was no such luck.

There was a sudden thud. Aerrow and the skimmer hit the ground, the red haired boy flew through the sky and landed on the ground, he panted weakly, he was alive. He was alive.

'I hope the others are just as lucky.' He thought as he felt the rain hit his face. He stood up weakly helping Radar onto his shoulder. His green eyes glanced at his broken skimmer, he would have to get it repaired.

'Right now I have to worry about getting out of this weather.' He thought as he started walking onto the unknown area he was stuck on hoping that he would find the others and that his squadron and his friends were alive.


End file.
